tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Unite!
Christmas Unite! is a Christmas song composed by TP-TH-7 members, and arranged by them with the gang. The song is under Seasonal and Move It series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Christmas is coming around the corner! On December 25, you are going to enjoy the song everyday, and so do before that day, but only on the same month. I only get few things right away, but my birthday is only 115 days from Christmas. Don't forget that Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto are giving me something cool for Christmas, because Yuichi Asami, my idol is, too! Tomiko Kai Yuri Moto, Tsukiko Uchida, and I only did composition, and the gang helped us around with arrangements. It looks like the best that the gang joins us with arrangements. This is Christmas song we have with all of us together. We'll be all along with traditions. Yuri Moto I avoided the A Thousand Markers incident, so that 130-BPM Christmas song doesn't have stops. Even though, Tsukiko Uchida, and Tomiko Kai, realize what it was like to have a 130-BPM song. Mizuki Matsumoto Tsukiko Uchida has a great idea on what to do for Christmas. It was pretty worth it. Haruka Sato We finished this right after my birthday, on December 9, so that way we know what to do. Tsubasa Abe I am going to get ready, set up my piano, and play Christmas songs. Makoto Suzuki Thank you for another Christmas song! Ayumi Kimura It was a good idea to finish this up before Christmas day. Katsuro Takahashi I am going to give Yuri Moto, my cousin, something cool for Christmas. Kasumi Miyamoto Tomiko Kai is one of the best girls I've ever seen in my life. She and I get along on Christmas days. Megumi Yamazaki I love to celebrate Christmas so much. I wanted to thank Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto for this composition. Emi Kobayashi It's only has been years since we didn't even know what Christmas was like. Rin Oshiro I am really playing Silent Hill more often on Christmas season. Rena Sakura My birthday is on Christmas day! Charts Gallery Christmas Unite!.png|Banner Christmas Unite!-bg.png|Background Trivia * Christmas Unite! is one of the Christmas songs by TP-TH-7, but has the gang with it. The others by TP-TH-7 members themselves are SLEIGH RIDE, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Deck the halls, The 12 Days of Christmas, and Warm Inside, Cold Outside. ** Christmas Unite! is the Christmas song of the Unite! series, within Halloween, Vacation, and Pixies. * Christmas Unite! doesn't have stops at all. The song is 130 BPM, and Yuri Moto gets irritated when there is a 130-BPM song with stops. * Christmas Unite!'s graphics has Tsukiko Uchida as an elf, Tomiko Kai as a Christmas soldier, and Yuri Moto as a Santa Claus. It is worth it that their idols are on the graphics of SLEIGH RIDE. * Christmas Unite! is the Christmas variant of MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), while Warm Inside, Cold Outside is the Christmas variant of the original MAKE IT UP. Christmas Unite! is 24 BPM faster than Warm Inside, Cold Outside. * Two gang has birthdays on December. Haruka Sato's is on December 9, and Rena Sakura's is on Christmas day (December 25). ** Tsukiko Uchida says that her birthday is 115 days from Christmas, which means her birthday is on September 1. Surprisingly, it was shown and heard on DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix) interview. * Christmas Unite! is the only Christmas song by TP-TH-7 and the Gang. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Gang Songs Category:Move It series Category:Seasonal series Category:Beginner Level 2 Category:Light Level 4 Category:Difficult Level 5 Category:Expert Level 10 Category:Challenge Level 12 Category:Songs with Original Artist Category:4 Flats Category:2 Flats Category:130 BPM